Lipstick is utilized by many women as an important part of their makeup to enhance their appearance. The conventional lipstick is in the form of a hard paste which is sufficiently firm to be self-supporting. The most commonly employed lipstick is mounted on a base in a lipstick tube. The base can be advanced so that the portion of the lipstick extending from the tube can be applied to the lips. Many colors are available.
It appears that the glossiness of the applied lipstick is limited by the hard paste structure of the lipstick. When the lip coloring material is of a lower viscosity so that it is not self-supporting, greater glossiness can be achieved. Fluid lip coloring is available and is applied by brush. Brush application is difficult and is very different than the application of the hard lipstick. Thus, it is a different experience and requires different manual skills.
Applying lip coloring by means of a roller permits the utilization of lip coloring material which is of lower viscosity than the hard paste. Roller-applied lip coloring can be a gel. With the proper applicator device, the lip coloring can enjoy the gloss which is possible with lower viscosity, but can also be dispensed with a roller so that it utilizes most of the physical dexterity learned by applying the usual hard paste lipstick. In addition to lip coloring, various other fluids need to be carefully placed. These include medicines, dermatological products, medicines for inside of the mouth, cream eye shadow and similar products. Thus, there is a need for a roller dispenser particularly configured for the application of viscous gel lip coloring material.